castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops
Cyclops is the 14th boss in Castaway 2. He is the boss of Argus Eyes (even babies). Uses of Cyclops Cyclops acts like Eagle Eye, but differ in spawning. Cyclops has no ranged attack when you go near, but if you pass the movement of Cyclops, you can take a few HP to that. When damaged, Cyclops spawn Baby Argus Eyes (level 20, stats below). Use skills like Thunder Dome and Miasma to take away those Baby Argus Eyes. How to Kill Cyclops Cyclops is easier to kill but he could spawn. To take away those Baby Argus Eyes, you need to follow the skills below, and you can know what strategy could help you to kill Cyclops. Skills Required / How to Kill Cyclops Easily Your skills can be Thunder Dome, Miasma, Fire Sprite, Fire Wall, Ice Wall, Sanctuary, Death Bog, and also you've find it hard, use Spin skill. (Fire Wall, Ice Wall, and Sanctuary may or may not use that skill. If you're low on MP, use the required skills listed there.) How to Kill Cyclops Easily: If you want to attack him, immediately attack him. Use Death Bog at his place to slow down and poison. If you want to use spin, use Spin. And you will see that he's going to spawn Baby Argus Eyes. If you see it, use Thunder Dome and Miasma to take away immediately, helping you to kill them faster. Do it again until he dies. You can use Panacea Potion for better. ---- Requirements from Killing Cyclops Easily *Your level must be 38 or up, for more defense, magic, strength and agility (it can be smaller points). Magic is high, Strength is higher than Magic, Defense would be the highest. *Your pet can be Glacier Anaconda (level 29 or up, best if uses ranged attack - Ice Shard, to freeze the boss.), Firestarter (level 26 or up, best if he could use ranged attack - red sprite, high damage, has no special powers on it), or try Lava Scarab, Argus Eye, or Hell Hound (level 24, 3 of them). *Your shield must be Blast Shield, your armor will be Saint Helmet , Minotaur Chest Armor , Minotaur Sleeves , and Minotaur Leggings (3 is Minotaur and 1 is Saint, if any order but same use of talisman, it's okay) *Your sword can be Vindicator (for stunning, Nail Bat is too weak), Dartanian (for higher chance of critical damage), Widow's Claw (for healing health), Titan Scimitar (for draining mana), or try Razor Sword (28 damage, 3 defense, no special powers), or Morning Star (28 damage, 3 magic, can have a chance to stun, combine Paladin Mace and Vindicator, craft it on Rhea's Forge). Note: Paladin Mace - combine Angel's Tear and Peace Baton to get Paladin Mace. To get Morning Star, combine Paladin Mace and Vindicator. Angel's Tear can be found at the right of Cyclops's room. Rewards for Killing Cyclops After killing Cyclops, he will drop Iron Globe, and the quest "Beware of that Blind Spot " will give Sigil 1 Emerald Globe, 2 Large Health Potions, and 2 Large Berry Potions, with 600 EXP to both you and your pet. Quest Preview Category:Eye Guy Species Category:Boss Monsters Category:Castaway 2 Category:Monsters